


Gently, Now

by Ruehl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruehl/pseuds/Ruehl
Summary: Though Victor may have fantasized about bdsm before, he's never actually done much more than vanilla with his past partners, and Yuri is incredibly into some bdsm kinks but has difficulty bringing it up to Victor, believing that Victor would be turned off or find it weird. This causes Yuri to continue his kinky adventures alone... until Victor finds out.





	1. Secret

Other than the gentle, distant hum of passing traffic in the distance, the inside of the house was huge and quiet, but to Yuri Katsuki, the most important part was that it was empty. After getting a name for himself by stealing the “great Victor Nikiforov” from the ice, Yuri had stress to burn. Those who knew of his recent engagement to Victor would have reason to believe Yuri had outlets for his stress, and that would be true, but there were still times, occasions, even reasons where Yuri wanted to be alone. No matter how much confidence the professional skater got he still had things he was shy about.

He waited behind the large window facing the road for a few minutes to be sure Victor was actually gone, or at least, that Victor was not coming back because he had forgotten something. Once he was sure Victor was gone, Yuri rushed up the stairs with a fast and quiet walk, a habit he got when he was hiding something. Upstairs was the large bedroom Yuri and Victor called theirs, and beside that, an impressively sized washroom, though the size of it was of little importance when compared to the convenience of having the washroom right beside the bedroom.

There was a square hole in the ceiling right in front of the washroom that led to the attic, but Victor never used the attic for anything. The attic was so short that any grown man would be crawling if he decided to do anything up there. Covering the hole was a large, flat bit of painted drywall; it was a bit of a cheat. A way of keeping the attic accessible without being obstructive and ugly.

All three of these things were perfect. Yuri grabbed a short stool he had in a nearby storage room and stood under the hole to the attic. He lifted the drywall up a bit and slid it away from the washroom, then reached in, towards the washroom, and pulled down a black duffel bag. He scurried into the bedroom with it, closing the door behind him not because it was necessary, but because it felt safer to do it. The bag's zipper almost echoed with how empty the house was, all details Yuri was no longer giving attention to anymore. He pulled out various straps, devices, ropes, and other unusual items for someone who seemed so soft to have. There was enough of a collection to assume he had been adding to it over a span of years.

Since Victor was still in the city Yuri opted to use the leather rather than the latex. Once again, this made him feel safer because it made no noise compared to latex, even though noise did not matter at the time. Victor was shopping, he had no way of hearing any of this, yet Yuri felt compelled to take the “more quiet, much safer” options. He picked out and put on a lace and leather get up that covered his stomach. The back was all straps, and it came with an attached garter-belt with an almost Gothic, floral design for the lace. The straps on the garter-belt reached down and held up a matching set of thigh highs that were mostly black leather with the lace at the top serving as a nice trim. Yuri left out the cock rings and chastity devices this time. He used those when Victor was out of the city because he found those toys and tools great for extending play. All Victor was doing was getting groceries, so Yuri had no guarantee he had time for that.

Next, Yuri grabbed a square corner pillow, a harness, and then strapped a dildo to the pillow with the harness. He had done this more than once, so there was no need for him to adjust the harness this time. He placed a lubricated condom on the dildo so it would be easier to clean later, then added generous amounts of lube to the toy first, then his anus. He fingered for a while, then put some of the lube into a larger, thicker syringe that came with one of his squirting toys. Rather than take the time to use the toy, Yuri used the syringe to squirt a little bit of lube into his anus. That should keep me lubed up a bit longer, he thought.

Before the lube on the toy could dry up much and already on his knees on the bed, he nestled the pillow between his lower legs, grabbed some rope, and quickly tired his wrists, pulling the rope over each hand in a figure-eight motion until it felt strong enough to hold. There was no need to finish it, he just needed the feel of it. Finally ready, Yuri sat slowly, moving as needed to help guide the dildo inside, and began to move up and down, slowly at first until he felt loosened up. It took little time before his mind was flooded with lustful thoughts he felt like he would have no problem begging for.

 

The grocery store was much less exciting. Victor was grabbing the groceries this time to repay Yuri, since usually Yuri did most of the grocery shopping. It made sense because it was difficult for Victor to go many places without being flooded by fans, but the two managed to find a smaller bulk store that was usually empty. The store was in a weird location so they got little in the way of customers, and a small talk with the manager scored Victor a place to shop and walk Makkachin at the same time. The manager also did special orders for the two, bringing in better pork cuts packages and noodles for their katsudon recipes.

Today was a lucky day for Victor, or at least, he thought so. Traffic was almost non-existent and the workers at the store had already set aside most of the groceries. He had called in advance to make the trip shorter while he picked up some doughnuts elsewhere. He wanted to treat Yuri tonight. Twice. He figured after they played around a bit, the two of them could snuggle and eat doughnuts for a second wind. He wondered how many rounds the two of them could go with the added sugar, and Yuri's training with quads went so well recently Victor wanted to find a way to play a little longer. There was no need to worry about Yuri's stamina... actually that fact might have been Victor's reason for worrying over it. It was difficult for Victor to keep up most days. Victor ordered extra sugar on his own doughnut, and got it filled with a coffee cream rather than just a regular cream.

Victor got the fridge items, since those were not set aside so they would not spoil, payed for everything, and was on his way home in record time. When he arrived he told Makkachin to be quiet. The doughnuts were a surprise, so Victor wanted to get them to the bedroom before Yuri could see. He opened the door quietly so he and Makkachin could sneak the groceries in. They set the groceries down in the kitchen. No sign of Yuri. So far so good. Victor brought out a third doughnut, just a sugar coated one, and a can of dog food. He pulled off the lid, set it down with the doughnut, and looked in every direction he could think of on his way to and up the stairs. Without Makkachin his steps were light, and Yuri would probably hear Makkachin in the kitchen before hearing Victor upstairs... or at least, that was his plan.

Then he heard breathing. Familiar breathing. Exhausted, panting-breathing. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs to see the stool in front of the washroom. He didn't think to look up at the ceiling; his mind was quickly torn between two incredibly strong urges. Yuri was, without a doubt, touching himself in the bedroom. Victor could either find a good place to hide the doughnuts and pretend he heard nothing, or he could get in there and offer some assistance; take advantage of a rare opportunity where Yuri might have already used up most of his stamina. It was a weird but short fight for his mind to have. He chose to help out.

He turned the doorknob slowly, then pushed the door wide open and called out “Yuri” excitedly, then paused. With his arms still wide open his eyes grew wide to match, and his face became a wish-wash of concerned, scared, aroused and powerless. Yuri's reaction matched Victor's as he turned his head to face his intruder. Yuri's eyes filled with embarrassment and panic.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you comfort a deer in the headlights? Who knows, but Victor walking in on Yuri has both of them shook. They can't freeze there forever, however... so in this second half of the set-up it's time to cope and act.

“V-Victor!” Yuri's voice shook as he scrambled. He looked away and leaned forward until the dildo pulled out, sat back down beside it, and frantically tried to undo the rope. “This is... this is... I'm sorry, I...”

Victor snapped out of his shock and hurried over to Yuri. He placed his hands on Yuri's cheeks and forced Yuri to look at him so he could see Yuri's face. As shocked as Victor was, Yuri was obviously scared. _How long has he been doing this_ , Victor wondered, but he gathered his other and chose to comfort Yuri. _No lover wants to see his lover look as shocked as I just was,_ he told himself. “It's okay, Yuri, it's alright,” he said softly as he put his arms around Yuri. He threw the doughnuts on the bed somewhere, and kissed Yuri. At first he was gentle, but he got rough quickly in an attempt to get Yuri's mind off of the shock. He wanted Yuri to feel like this was all okay, not just hear it.

Victor's hands moved quickly. He intended to touch every part of Yuri from his lovable chubby butt to the rope Yuri had used to restrain himself. All the extra touching and rubbing felt more exploratory than erotic, but Yuri didn't want to point that out. Victor didn't run away, and for Yuri, that was enough for the time. It meant Victor was accepting this part of Yuri... at least a little bit.

Victor took off his shirt and leaned forward until Yuri fell back. He removed the pillow, tossed it to the side, and as if he had to pee like a racehorse he unzipped his pants. Yuri wouldn't have chosen to play with a dildo the way he did if he wasn't looking for penetration, so Victor assumed the role of the “pleaser”, readied up, and borrowed some of the extra lube already spread over Yuri's butt like a spilled cream filling. This all happened rather quickly, and although the thrusting that followed felt good, it was all missing something for the both of them. It was a kind of desperate sex made out of an awkward moment rather than a good mood gone right.

This also meant that, out of habit, their sex became rather vanilla. Victor became less focused on Yuri's leather and bindings. Victor was too focused on making Yuri feel good to make a big deal out of them, although Yuri did find a little more enjoyment in that he was still tied up a bit. Yuri focused on that and the slick feeling of the lube and the rhythmic reactions his sphincter muscles had to Victor's movements. Other than moaning and squelching there wasn't much for sounds; neither felt like talking was appropriate. As thoughts started whirling around in Yuri's head again he came, and shortly after, so did Victor.

The two took a moment to breathe and catch their breath, and yes, at the time those were two different things. During this pause Victor looked for words, things to say, a way to start some kind of conversation so he could determine Yuri's mental state, and if Yuri still liked it. “Yuri...?” Quizzically, Victor tapped Yuri's left cheek. When Yuri's eyes met his, Victor continued. “Have you been doing this without me? For how long?”

Yuri hesitated, of course, but he took both an odd comfort and a bit of an alarm to Victor's focus on the alone-time rather than the actual costume itself. “Well... I definitely had more privacy before I met you...”

Victor's eyes widened a bit. A long time, that was how long. “Fair,” he said. Something about his face so close to Yuri's and Yuri's exposed neck distracted him for a moment, so he left a gentle nip and kiss on Yuri's neck. This worked in his favour as it relieved some tension, and Yuri let out a short chuckle. “You have me though, Yuri. You don't have to play alone.”

Yuri smiled and lifted his loosely tied wrists over Victor's head for an even looser hug. “Yeah, I know,” he said softly. “Sometimes I forget... you've probably had-”

“Actually,” Victor interrupted him, “I've never done this type of stuff. A blindfold, yeah, but... I've thought about it a few times. The costume you used for the eros routine had a theme, you know. I was curious when I was younger but never really tried it out.”

Yuri was surprised again, but this was much better. Victor of all people had no real experience with these kinks Yuri indulged in, yet he didn't undo Yuri's rope to have sex and he didn't run away. This new information gave Yuri some confidence. “Then... maybe we should try a lot of things,” Yuri suggested quietly.

“Sounds like fun,” cooed Victor. He had fallen back into a good mood again and remembered the doughnuts. “I got us something extra,” he said as he scanned the bed for the doughnuts and reached for them. The bag was clear, so as he presented it to Yuri, Yuri laughed. “I didn't think we'd need it so soon,” Victor half-explained, “but I picked these up, too. I wanted to reward you a little.”

Yuri chuckled, Victor untied Yuri's wrists, and they each grabbed a doughnut. Leaned up against each other, they took their time, savouring both the doughnut and the rescued moment. The moment was of, of course, nice, but Yuri's stamina had him ready for a round two before he even ate the sugary doughnut, so he leaned over and kissed Victor's doughnut where Victor had bitten it; where the cream had gushed out a bit. He looked up at Victor and licked his lips at the sight of Victor's flushed, surprised expression. It was a little embarrassing, but Yuri was proud of the effect he had on Victor.

He hadn't forgotten that Victor was shocked at first, so Yuri came up with his own way to comfort Victor. Not all sex had to be kinky. Their sex up until now had been plain, but it had always been good. He had no intention of letting Victor believe that they couldn't have normal sex, too, so Yuri returned Victor's kiss to the neck and pushed him on his back. He pulled Victor's legs up so he could remove his pants.

“Whoa... Yuri!”, Victor yelped just a bit, impressed by Yuri's forwardness. This sparked an idea for Yuri, who stuffed the rest of Victor's half eaten doughnut into Victor's mouth. It wasn't a gag but it amused Yuri well enough. The cream filling oozed out the left side and started it's journey down toward his jawbone.

Victor tried to make quick work of the doughnut but it was much faster for Yuri to lube up and get his middle finger inside of Victor. Victor could barely close his doughnut-filled mouth as he started to breathe heavily with his nose. Yuri pressed his finger to the soft, delicate-feeling walls inside Victor's rectum, then glided his finger around in a few different patterns. He was so tender and squishy on the inside, and Yuri loved the feeling just as much as Victor was enjoying Yuri's “feeling”.

The two had enough sex by now that they warmed up to each other easily and quickly, second wind or otherwise, so Victor still hadn't finished his doughnut before Yuri removed his fingers and gently set his penis against Victor's anus. He slid in slowly, not because Victor was tight, but for effect. If it wasn't for the outstanding coffee flavour in the cream Victor would have forgotten he even had the doughnut in his mouth. He almost did forget. All the while Yuri had somewhat abandoned his doughnut, left it on Victor's chest, and gripped Victor's hips. Without love handles Yuri had to use Victor's bone and muscle for grip.

Victor had teased Yuri before because of Yuri's ability to gain weight so easily, and even at this point, a few weeks after the grand prix, Yuri had gained a few pounds from celebrating his silver medal. He had time to burn it off before competing again of course, but Victor's doughnut muffled moans reminded Yuri of all of this. An opportunity presented itself, and, with his nose, Yuri moved his doughnut up to the base of Victor's neck, and took a bite. It tickled Victor a bit, then turned into an arousing frustration as Yuri kept his mouth up to Victor's neck. Victor moved one hand to cover his mouth just in case, and his other hand reached down to his straining, erect penis. With a natural reaction and desire for release he gripped himself and rubbed as fast as he could remember to, still damp from the lube he used to enter Yuri earlier.

They came together this time, much more satisfied than they had been earlier. All was right with the world. A situation that could have gone so much worse turned into a lingering thought they could laugh about, but be distracted by later. After a brief snuggle and finishing their doughnuts, Yuri excused himself. He took a shirt and a pair of boxer briefs and went to the washroom.

While Yuri cleaned up Victor caught up with reality and found himself overtaken with curiosity. Beside where they'd played their little game, between him and their bed pillows, was the large duffel bag. The one side was weighted with some items that hat started to spill out. Collars, a leash... actually two leashes... the more Victor stared the more toys and tools he could make out. He wanted to touch them, dig through them to see all those other things that made Yuri tick, but he also didn't want to make Yuri self conscious, so he held back and just studied what he could see. There was a blindfold in there, too. He could do a blindfold... oh boy could he do with one of those... but then he saw the rope and hesitated. It would leave marks. It would be tight. What part of the rope did Yuri like so much? The idea was more concerning than it was exciting. Victor had some things to learn. Some things to figure out.

Victor turned his attention to the door as he heard Yuri's footsteps. Yuri came back into the room with a t-shirt loosely draped over his upper body and briefs. His smile had become sheepish. He was back to himself... or rather, he was the Yuri Victor was used to. He smiled invitingly and Yuri walked up to him and hugged him. Before they could have another moment Makkachin flew into the room and tackled them, almost as if to make sure the two would behave this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient and waiting the day for chapter two! Sorry that chapter one was so cliff-hangery, too, but it seemed liek a good spot to cut it to keep the themes of each section organized. The other updates probably won't be as fast, but I wanted to make sure to get chapter two out there as fast as I could.
> 
> Also forgot to mention that the sex will start off pretty vanilla until at least chapter 4 and slowly work it's way to kinkier things. It's a bit more of a gentle bdsm story. So much bdsm nowadays is shown to be only rough and cruel, and although a lot of that can be quite nice, I wanted to make sure to include this gentler, ease-in approach to bdsm for the two of them. Bdsm really isn't strictly crazy and harsh, and I feel like it's important to note that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of Gently, Now. It's uh... going to be a little full of sex at first but there will be a story. It's a story that covers healthy bdsm. I'll be adding some experiences my friends and I have had, so if I write this well enough it should also offer some insight to a portion of the bdsm world. 
> 
> Now they have to decide some things and talk about some stuff muahahaha


End file.
